La segunda vez
by Victoria Lis
Summary: ¿Que fue de Dake luego del rechazo de Sucrette? Una visita a la playa y un encuentro inesperado.


**Segundo fic de CDM, no tengo tantos nervios como la última vez.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **Amour Sucré no me pertenece, sino a la Chinomiko junto con Beemoov**

* * *

Dake observaba pensativo el horizonte, mientras las aguas que iban y volvían hacia la orilla le tocaban los pies.

Lastimosamente no había olas en la playa, la última vez que había ido aprendió la lección, tuvo que verse patético con la tabla en la mano cuando el agua estaba totalmente plana.

Pero volviendo al pasado, ese día había pasado algo interesante, algo que lo dejó marcado.

Se acordó de ella, esa muchacha de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y bikini violeta que la había visto. Entonces captó su atención. No es que fuera la más bella que haya visto, había coqueteado con chicas más altas, con senos más grandes y traseros inmensos. Pero ella en particular desprendía algo desconocido para él.

Hizo lo de siempre, la invito a caminar, ella mostró resistencia, pero luego de insistir termino siendo muy amable.

Pero vio lo inocente que era, ni en un momento ella quiso coquetearle o decirle algo con doble sentido. Incluso pudo charlar de una manera sincera. Hacia mucho que no tenía una charla sincera con una persona del género femenino.

Era una sensación rara pero le gustaba, hasta que mientras paseaban vio a un tipo rubio, más bajo que el y un tanto flacucho mirándolo con odio.

Era obvio que ese tipo conocía a Sucrette, además de estar enamorado de ella. Pero luego de preguntarle a ella, le quedo claro que ella no estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Nathaniel

Fue divertido lo siguiente, Nathaniel hizo una escena de celos muy parecida a un niño pequeño cuando no le compran su dulce preferido. Y luego la aparición del sarpullido de su hermana. Para luego irse los dos refunfuñando.

La sensación de hambre le había invadido, luego de comer un pastelillo junto a ella, fueron al agua.

Lo siguiente era sencillo para Dake, lo había hecho antes un par de veces antes. Le diría que se suba a la tabla, ella se caería, el la ayudaría a levantarse con la fuerza suficiente para que Sucrette pase la barrera de espacio personal y besarla.

"Lo de siempre", se repetía Dake, pero el contacto de ellos dos dio una sensación que él nunca había sentido, el resto del tiempo fueron solo un par de palabras más, para luego despedirse.

Dake sonreía como tonto al recordar las siguientes ocasiones donde se vieron. En la carrera de orientación, ese día en el centro comercial, en la obra de teatro.

El siempre era sincero consigo mismo y los múltiples latidos que sentía su corazón con la presencia de Sucrette no era otra cosa que amor. Fue un poco duro, pero no podía escapar de la realidad, estaba enamorado perdidamente de ella.

Pero en la posterior ocasión, en la exposición de arte, tuvo una amarga noticia. Ese flacucho rubio que había visto en la playa era ahora el novio de Sucrette.

No debía parecer más destrozado de lo que ya estaba. Por lo que, luego de comprender el mensaje solo pudo decir "Por cierto, Sucrette… si cambias de opinión… llámame."

Eso fue lo último que pudo decir antes de irse con el corazón en un puño. La primera chica que lo rechazaba, la primera vez que se sentía totalmente insignificante.

Y peor era que recordaba todo eso en la playa donde se había encontrado con ella por primera vez, era un imbécil con honores.

Solo había algo que podía distraerlo.

Ligar con chicas.

Aunque era algo vacío, eso servia para poder enfriar un poco la cabeza.

Vio una figura femenina desde lejos, se veía que estaba sola. Empezó a dirigirse hacia ella con paso decidido. Algo sencillo y casual.

-¡Ey!, ¿Estás sola?-. Dijo con la mejor sonrisa coqueta que podía dar.

-¿Eh?- . Dijo la chica confundida. Dake al mirarla de frente, vio que era de piel morena, con tatuajes de henna, cabello castaño y ojos… celestes. No podía creerlo.

\- Oh, tu eres la chica que vi ese día en la exposición de arte, me pidieron ayudar con el bufette que estaba en el sótano- Dijo asombrado y sonriente.

\- Que memoria que tienes, sino lo hubieras mencionado no te habría reconocido. Tú estabas con Su ¿No?

\- Como me podría olvidar esos hermosos ojos celestes tuyos. Nunca nos presentamos, soy Dakota, pero todos me dicen Dake.

\- Un gusto Dake, soy Priya.

\- Que lindo nombre, casi tanto como tú. ¿Estás sola?

\- Recién estaba con mi familia, pero se fue. Yo decidí quedarme un poco más.

\- entonces, le ruego que me conceda el privilegio de pasar el resto de su tiempo con este humilde joven- dijo dake con la intención de sonar de simpático.

\- porque no- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía

\- genial, vamos a divertirnos un poco

-eso espero

Mientras paseaban, se dedicaron a charlar de todo un poco. Dake descubrió bastante cosas de priya, el oficio de su padre, su nómade vida, sus gustos y disgustos.

El, por su parte, le contó su lugar de hogar en Australia, su pasión por el surf, sus aficiones y ahora se hallaban inmersos en una conversación sobre su parentesco con Boris

-si no me lo hubieras dicho, nunca se me habría cruzado por la mente pensar que eres el sobrino del señor Boris

-mucha gente se sorprende cuando les cuento. Cuando Su se entero puso una cara que, al recordarla, me retuerce de risa- dijo aguantando no reírse

"Maldición", pensaba, había vuelto a hablar de ella, la persona que él determinó olvidar.

Por un momento de la charla, había olvidado su propósito al hablar con Priya. Debía hacer su jugada.

-Oye, ¿Quieres meterte al agua?

\- Me dijiste que sabés surf. Estoy bastante interesada en saber las habilidades de natación de un cierto surfista bronceado.

Ese comentario hizo que los músculos de la cara de Dake se movieran sin su permiso, dando una sonrisa de la mano de una pequeña risa.

"Creo que lo voy a disfrutar un poquito mas" pensó el, sumergiéndose en el agua con cada paso que daba.

Una serie de trucos al nadar y jueguitos fueron lo siguiente que sucedió. Dake se divertía, no era como el surf, pero el compartir un momento de diversión mutua con otra persona le trasmitía una sensación de calidez.

Casi le parecía un deja vú, esa sensación no la sentía desde la vez que Sucrette había intentando subir a su tabla. Cayendo de manera divertida en el agua. Su carita de enojada era sumamente ado…

Otra vez sucedía, no podía concentrarse en nada. Todo le recordaba a ella.

Su objetivo era Priya, debía concentrarse.

Cuando por fin puso los pies en la tierra, vio su oportunidad.

Priya casi fue tragada por la corriente, casi porque justo fue sujetada por Dake, quedando ahora abrazada por este último.

-Cuidado preciosa, al parecer el mar noto tu belleza y quiso apartarte de mi lado-. Dijo el mirándola a los ojos, acercando su rostro de manera rápida.

Dake tenia los ojos cerrados, por lo que no pudo ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Solo podía deducir al sentir como algo pequeño en sus labios. interrumpiendo su intento de besarla.

Cuando abrió los ojos, asombrado, vio el rostro enojado (que no dejaba de ser bonito, al contrario parecía adorable) de Priya junto con su dedo puesto en los labios de el.

-Ni se te ocurra, lamento decepcionarte bastante pero no soy el tipo de chica que esperas. Soy lesbiana-. Dijo ella sin ninguna pizca de sutileza.

Las personas que se encontraban en la playa, casi al mismo tiempo, se dieron la vuelta al escuchar una carcajada masculina fuertísima, algunos incluso buscaban un cable que probara que había un altavoz.

Priya lo observaba, ya no con una mirada enojada, pero tampoco se podría decir feliz. Mas bien, una mirada neutra con una pequeña pizca de risa.

-Es la segunda vez-. Dijo intentando recuperar la compostura.

\- ¿La segunda vez de qué?

-La segunda vez que me rechazan.

Priya, ahora si, esbozo una sonrisa.

-Aunque me hayas rechazado y no sea tu tipo, ¿Podemos ser amigos?, muy pocas chicas me provocan este tipo de carcajada-. Dijo estirando la mano para proponerle un apretón

-Esta bien- dijo ella sonriendo mientras completaba el apretón.

* * *

 **Aunque no haya información al respecto de parte de la gran Chino, el 99,9% del fansub cree incondicionalmente que Priya es lesbiana xD**

 **Hace rato que tenia esta idea y después de un acomodamiento de ideas la inspiración surgió.**

 **Dejen su review, me gustaría saber su opinión para saber si algo estoy haciendo bien o solo escribo para el averno.**

 **Las amo Sucrettes**


End file.
